New Warlock In Town
by SissyCreates19
Summary: There's been some problems with Zoe & Kyle and their life together at Miss. Robichaux's Academy. And the arrival of a young warlock doesn't help. With his sights set on Zoe, tensions rise, trust is questioned, & love is put to the test.
1. New Arrival

A new student was arriving today: **Cass Bishop.**

I didn't know much about her except that she's coming from Atlanta, Georgia. I was worried about what this would mean for Zoe. Even though Cordelia was Supreme, Zoe was doing a lot of work. And another student would just add more to her plate. She was doing amazing! She connected with all the girls in different ways. She enjoyed teaching her classes and being on the council. It was just stressful; on us both.

It took up so much of her time.

At night, I lay in our bed, awake, until I hear the door open hours later and feel her slip in next to me. With a quiet 'Sorry' and a peck on my the cheek. Then, when I wake up, she's already gone. I barely see her now with the house being so manic. But it's only for a little while longer. Soon the new girls will settle in. Become less co-dependent and more independent.

_Right?_

* * *

><p>I'm preparing the new girl's room; she'd have her own. I wasn't 100% sure why, but when Cordelia told me to get the room ready, I didn't question her. As I'm making the bed, there's a light tap on the door. Looking up, I see Zoe. Leaning against the door frame, a small, timid smile on her lips.<p>

"Hey," she gives a slight wave.

"Hi," I respond, my face stoic. Glancing up, I see her frown at my less then half-hearted reply. I turn back to folding the sheets, keeping my attention on the stitching. Tentative footsteps sound like sudden bursts of thunder in the silent room. Pale hands come to rest on my shoulders, causing me to breath deeply.

My focus leaves the sheets as I'm forced to face her. Fingertips reach up to trace along my cheek. My eyes close at the sensation, her touch so soft.

As my eyes open, I see her staring at me. Somber expression on her face. " I.." As I wait for her to finish her sentence, I'm pulled into an unexpected hug.

My arms circle around her waist. We stay like that for a minute, finding comfort in the other's embrace. She pulls back a little, eyes concentrating on the floor.

"Kyle I'm sorry. I know I've been busy lately. And we...haven't spent much time together." Her hand runs through my hair, coming to rest on the back of my neck. "But I'm...I'm going to make more time for you. For us," she states, peeking up at me with sad eyes.

"Zoe, it's okay," I try to convince her. She shakes her head.

"No Kyle. It's not right to ignore you like I have been. " A few tears escape her eyes. My thumb goes up to wipe them away.

"Don't cry, please. I don't like when you cry." She smiles sadly at my words. "This is your job. To mentor all these girls." Pulling her back to me, I place a kiss on the top of her head. "Your attention should be focused on them right now. They need your help to understand who they are." I rub up and down her back. "We have forever, remember?" She holding onto me, face buried in my neck.

"I love you Kyle." I smile.

"I love you too." Her head lifts and I turn my mine, gazing at her lovingly.

Our lips meet in a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p>We're in the kitchen, eating dessert and talking about nothing.<p>

It was nice.

The only other person awake is Cordelia. She's in the living room, waiting for the new student. There was apparently a mix-up in their travel arrangements. But she was going to arrive around 10:00 p.m.

"So, do you know anything about this girl?" I ask Zoe, curious. She looks as if she's thinking.

"Not really. Cordelia hasn't spoken about her much." She brings the spoon to her mouth. "And I'm not sure if that's good or bad. I'm hoping she's not another hard case. Like Patty Kimmer." She licks the melting ice-cream from her lips." You know what happened with her. It took two weeks for us to get her under control."

I nod my I remembered.

There were at least ten fires and several sets of charred curtains that had been thrown in the garbage.

It was a rough two weeks, but Zoe got through to her.

She always got through to the new witches.

She smiles at me, making my heart beat a little faster. I lean across the table, suddenly having the urge to kiss her; wanting to feel the pressure of her lips against mine.

When we kiss, the whole world doesn't exist. It's just me and her.

_Us._

* * *

><p>"Ahem." Pulling apart, we turn to the doorway and see Cordelia. She's smiling fondly at us both.<p>

"Well then. If you two our done, would you mind meeting me in the common area. Our new student has arrived." She turns and walks away.

Zoe's blushing a little. She looks adorable. I kiss her one more time before hopping down from my stool. I hold my hand out for her. She takes it appreciatively, her fingers inter-twinning with mine.

* * *

><p>I'm whispering random things to her as we walk, causing her to laugh lightly.<p>

When we reach the living room, Cordelia and the new girl are talking. "Now, you'll be in your own room. I wasn't quite comfortable with the idea of you sharing wi-" Cordelia stops mid sentence when she sees us. "Ah, here they are." She gestures to us.

" Cass, this is Zoe Benson, my right-hand witch and your new teacher. And this is Kyle Spencer. He helps around here and keeps a watchful eye on the Coven."

Zoe steps forward to greet the girl, who's back is to us, hidden by shadows. "Hi Cass. It's nice to-"

It's a surprise to us both.

* * *

><p>A boy.<p>

Our age.

He's dressed in black pants and a blood red shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his tie loosened. Suit jacket hanging over is arm. His brown hair, shaggy but styled, covering his forehead.

He steps forward, his hand reaching out to grasp Zoe's extended one. Bringing it to his lips, kissing it. "Hello. I'm Casper Bishop." A slight Southern drawl can be heard as he speaks. He stands up straight once again, but keeps a hold of Zoe's hand. Anger is building inside of me. "I'm looking forward to learning all you know." While he's talking , he keeps his dark green eyes on Zoe.

_**Fixated on her.**_


	2. True Intentions

I clear my throat. His gaze leaves Zoe, taking in my presence for the first time. He walks over to me. "Oh hello. It's nice to meet you." There's a falseness to his words. I give him a tight smile.

"Nice to meet you too." I shake his hand.

"Well, does someone mind showing me to my room? I'm awfully tired from my trip." Zoe comes over.

"Oh of course! Cordelia, Kyle and I will take him to his room. You should get to bed." Cordelia nods her head in appreciation.

"Thank you, Zoe. Casper, come to my office tomorrow morning around 10:00 AM. I'll fill you in on rules and your classes. All that stuff. But in the mean time, ask Zoe or Kyle for anything you need." He gives her a slight nod.

"Thank you ma'am. I appreciate it."

* * *

><p>"Here it is." Zoe announces as she opens the door. "It' kind of small but it's all your's." I stay in the doorway as she leads him inside.<p>

He's looking around. "It's great. Thank you." He puts his suitcase down and turns back to us.

"So, what power do you have Casper?", Zoe asks, attempting to make conversation.

"I have a couple actually. Divination, telepathy, and psychic bonding. I'm also really good with spells." Zoe's surprised.

"Really? Most of our new students only have one certain power their aware of."

"Yeah, well. My grandmother taught me a lot. She prided herself on keeping in practice. And made sure I did too." He sighs, a fond smile on his face, "Yeah. Uh, I spent a lot of Summers at her house. Reading her grimoire and trying new potions."

Zoe smiles,"That's good. You should be able to jump right into lessons without any problems." Zoe's hands clap together. "Well, you should probably get some rest. Do you have any questions?" Zoe asks, smiling sweetly.

He looks in thought for a moment. "If you don't mind me asking, where is your room? You know, in case I need anything tonight." He pauses and smirks, "Or you do." I tense at his question. He's flirting with her. And she's letting him. Even blushing at his words.

She lets out a nervous giggle, "Ha. Um... Kyle and I's room is just down the hall." His mouth drops in disappointment.

"Oh. You two... are together?" He asks, motions between me and Zoe.

"Yes. For six months now." She turns her head slightly to smile happily at me. I walk towards her, wrapping my arm around her waist.

* * *

><p>Sitting on our bed, I'm lost in my own mind.<p>

He eyed Zoe too long. And there's something off with him. A darkness that's hidden by charming smiles and polite gestures.

The bathroom door opens and Zoe walks out in her robe. "I like Casper. He seems really nice." She tells me as she walks to her dresser, drying her hair. "And he really knows his stuff. He won't be as difficult to teach." I just nod, still in thought. She notices my distracted demeanor. "What's wrong?"

I stand and discard my shirt, pulling on a pair of sweatpants. "He kept staring at you... I didn't like it," I growl, throwing my dirty clothes into the hamper, my voice sounding possessive. "And he was touching you too much."

She laughs slightly, "He was just being friendly," going back to searching for pajamas.

"No that wasn't being friendly," I state as I walk over to the bed. "That was flirting." My back is to her and I hear her let out a sigh.

The bed shifts as I feel her sit behind me. Her arms wrap around my shoulders, hugging me tightly. "Even if he was, who cares? It's you and me, remember?" She kisses my neck and naked shoulders. "You're all I want." I release a shutter, the sensation of her mouth causing me to feel light-headed. "The only person I'll ever want." She tells me in a soft voice.

Her mouth continues to glide along my neck and I let out a low moan. Turning around, I press my lips to hers; grabbing at her robe until it falls open.

* * *

><p>The sun is peeking through the blinds. My own natural alarm. Blindly, I reach over to pull Zoe to me but find nothing. My eyes open and her side of the bed is empty.<p>

But there's a note on the bedside table. I unfold it.

_'Had to wake up to get my lessons prepared. _

_I didn't want to wake you. You deserved to sleep in. Love Zoe.' _

I smile at the note. Of course she would think I needed to sleep in. I lay back, thinking of last nights events. Weeks of pent up tension, finally released. It was amazing.

Partly because it had been a while, but also, because I had the desire to make her scream; to moan loud. So Casper could understand just who's she was. My arms go above my head, stretching. Yawning, I look over at the clock. 10:30. Zoe's class should be just about done. Maybe we could go out for a late breakfast. A few hours away from the Coven, just us two.

I climb out of bed, excited about the idea.

* * *

><p>But when I reach the common room, I find Queenie instead. "Hey Kyle. What's up?" Most of the girls turn their heads to me.<p>

"Oh, um. Sorry to interrupt. I thought...isn't Zoe suppose to be teaching today?"

She nods, "Yeah she is but Cordelia needed to talk to her."

I give her a smile, "Okay. Thanks." She returns my smile and goes back to her lecture. Something on the history of resurrection.

* * *

><p>When I reach the hallway, the office door opens. Zoe walks out with Casper, his hand on her back; guiding her out.<p>

She's laughing at something and he's smiling at her. He spots me first. So, with a grin, he leans down to kiss her cheek.

My hands ball up into fists.

"I'll see you in a little while for our private lesson." He walks away, but not before giving me a sly smirk. "Good morning Kyle." I watch him until he reaches the end of the hall and disappears around the corner.

Zoe comes towards me, a smile on her face. "Hi. Did you sleep okay?" I don't answer her though.

"What did he mean by 'private lesson'?" I ask, tight-lipped.

"Oh. Well Cordelia thinks that, because Casper is a little more advanced then the others, he should start to learn some harder stuff. She wants me to teach him privately. Isn't that cool?"

"Why did she pick you to teach him?" A frown appears on her face. "I mean. Wouldn't that be something she should do? She is the Supreme."

She nods her head,"Well... Yeah, but.. she feels like her attention should be on the whole school. Not just one pupil."

"Okay. Then why doesn't Queenie do it?"

Confusion crosses her face, "Cordelia thinks I'm more knowledgeable. At least in the more complex stuff. So, she thinks Queenie should teach the new girls. And then she'll teach the older ones." I must have a weary look on my face because she quickly becomes defensive. "Do you think I'm not capable of doing this or something?"

I shake my head, "No I-" Her hand raises to stop my sentence.

"I have a lesson on enchantment spells to teach. I'll see you tonight." She brushes past me roughly, annoyance and anger radiating from her.

An exasperated sigh leaves my mouth. As I turn, I see Casper leaning against a pillar, arms crossed, silently laughing. "Trouble in paradise guard dog?"

* * *

><p>"It's none of your business." I tell him, teeth clenched, trying to keep it together.<p>

His shoulders shrug, "Doesn't matter. It's just gonna help me in the long run." I glare at his statement.

"Excuse me?" I get close until I'm in his face, grabbing his collar roughly. He looks down at my hands, then back up to my face.

"I can see why you fell for her. But, what I don't understand is what she sees in you." His finger jabs my shoulder. "You're not even one of our kind." He lets out a chuckle, "Hell, you aren't even really a person. Just lots of parts put together in hopes that you'd work." Shock causes my grip to loosen.

He snickers, "Yeah, I know about that. I know a lot about you... It's one of the many perks of psychic bonding. I can learn a person's entire life in a matter of seconds." Fixing his shirt, he snorts. "And, I must say, your life's pretty fucked up." He looks at me with a smirk on his lips. "Does Zoe know about your old sleepovers with mommy?" His tone is condescending. I look to the floor; ashamed "I'll take that as a no."

He starts to leave but turns back to me. "Maybe now that there's an actual man here, Zoe will realize what a mistake you are." He then smiles, as if we were having a nice conversation. "Have a nice day Kyle." As I watch his figure retreat, I hear him call out, "I know I will."

* * *

><p>Rage is coursing through my veins. My fist comes back, punching through the wall.<p>

Pulling out my hand, I survey the damage. It's covered in dry-wall dust and blood. My knuckles already beginning to bruise. But it doesn't hurt, my body numb to the pain. All I can feel, at this precise moment, is jealousy.

**And the desire to kill.**


	3. My Zoe

_Pacing_...

That's what I've been doing for the last half hour. And I'm pretty sure if I keep it up; I'll fall through the floor.

Zoe's been avoiding me all day. Every time I tried to talk to her, she would say she was busy. And then earlier in the garden, when I thought I had her cornered, Casper showed up. Zoe told me to leave so she could start their lesson. That smirk he gave me when I walked away.

Through the kitchen window I watched, keeping my eye on him. But about ten minutes into their lesson, Cordelia called for me.

So, I've been up here for two hours now.; waiting for Zoe so we could talk. Its been torture not hearing her voice all day. No one can understand the pain it causes me to not be around her.

Footsteps in the hall cause me to halt my movements. Voices stop outside the door.

"You did really well Casper."

He's out there with her. My teeth clench at the sound of his voice.

I take deep breaths. _In_. **Out**. _In_. **Out.**

"That's cause you're an amazing teacher." I hear her laugh lightly.

_In_. **Out**. _In_. **Out**.

"Thank you." She's smiling, I can tell by the sound of her voice. "We'll, I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep tight." The door knob is turning.

As soon as she walks in, she sees me.

* * *

><p>"Kyle-". I rush to hug her.<p>

"Zoe, I'm sorry." I'm holding her tightly. "I didn't mean to offend you that wasn't my intention." She pulls back from me.

"Then why were you acting like that ?" She questions.

_What do I say? If I tell her I was jealous again, she'll think I'm paranoid. Even though I'm not. I know that for sure now._

"Kyle?" A worried look is on her face. "I was.."

**THINK, THINK, THINK.**

"I...I was... was just worried it'd... be more pressure on you. I didn't want you to be too stressed out; like you are now." I look down, "And I was afraid I wouldn't see you anymore." I feel her hand on my chin, forcing my gaze to shift up.

She's smiling softly at me. "That's sweet that you were worried about me, Kyle. I appreciate it." She wraps her arms around me once again.

We embrace for a moment before I lean back,"Does that mean you forgive me?" I ask, my bottom lip pouting, trying to get her to smile.

She giggles,"Yes, I forgive you." She kisses my pouting lips. "Besides, with me just teaching Casper, I won't be as busy. Which means..." Her hands come to rest around the back of my neck, playing with the ends of my hair. "I'll have a lot more time for you." My hands go to her hips.

"I like the sound of that." I tell her, a smirk on my face.

"You do, do you?" She asks, coyly. I pull her flush against me.

"Yeah, I do." I say as I lean in close. She meets me the rest of the way; kissing me softly.

* * *

><p>It's tame at first; kisses and innocent touches. But after a few minutes, I want more. And I think she does to; judging by the way she's clutching my shirt. I pull back to look at her. Her lips are slightly swollen; face flushed.<p>

My lips go to her neck, trailing wet kisses along the skin. I bite her lightly, causing her to moan; that only spurs me on.

I bite harder, soothing the pain with my tongue. She's tugging at my shirt, impatiently. "Kyle.." She whispers. My head lifts up at the sound of my name. I yank my shirt over my head, tossing it aside. Her hand comes up to caress my chest.

My scars.

I let out a sigh as her fingertips run along them lovingly. My eyes flutter closed at the feeling of her tongue tracing each scar. She fumble for my belt. Once she get it undone, she un-zips my jeans and begins to pull the down. Her tongue follows along with her. Teeth nip at my hip bone as she hastily pulls down my boxers. I help her by kicking them off. As her soft,warm hand wraps around me, I can't help but groan. She pumps her hand up and down; creating a rhythm. The feeling of her mouth engulfing me causes me to grip her hair.

"Fuuu..ck...Zoe...Shit." This encourages her. Her hand begins to move faster as her tongue circles around the tip of my dick. If I let this continue, it'll end to fast. I grab hold of her arm, bringing her up to my lips now on hers, I walk us backwards until we reach the bed and she falls back softly. Her giggles make me smile.

I lift her dress over her head, carefully, tossing it onto the floor. Her hands reach behind her back and unhook her bra. She throws it on the ground next to her dress. Bottom lip between her teeth, she looks down, a slight blush on her cheeks. She doesn't understand how perfect she is. That her body is like a masterpiece. Every aspect of her rare and priceless.

My thumb reaches up, running along her bottom lip, gently pulling until it's released.

* * *

><p>Guiding her back until she rests on the pillow, I tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You're perfect, you know that?"<p>

Her head shakes, "No I'm not Kyle."

I nod, smiling at her fondly. "Yes you are. Everything about you is perfect."

I trail kisses from her neck down to her chest. "My perfect Zoe." I mumble against her skin. Kissing each breast, I stop to suck on each nipple briefly. My tongue comes out to lick a path down her stomach to the edge of her panties. Her head lifts up to watch me. I stare into her eyes as I blow lightly on the wet trail. She shivers from the sensation, goosebumps forming. When I play with the hem of her panties, I glance at her face. She nods, her head falling back. I use my teeth to pull them slowly down her legs. Lifting up her leg, I kiss along the smooth skin. Nipping once I reach her inner thigh.

My nose nudges at her clit and she lets out a low moan. "Kyle..Please.." My mouth goes up and I lick at her lightly, savoring her unique taste. Never have I tasted anything so sweet. Nor will I ever, in my life, crave anything as much as I crave my Zoe. I sit up, done with teasing her. The need to be inside her is too great.

I rest my forearms next to her head. My eyes stare at her sweetly as I thrust slowly into her. She's so tight, holding me snugly. A perfect fit; as if God designed us specifically for one another. Whenever I'm inside her, it's like our first time again. Every time, I experience something different. And what I experience is never a disappointment. We could make love more than a million times and it would still be new and exciting. After a few calming breaths, I start to move. Pulling almost completely out, then thrusting back in.

I'm going slow. My head rests in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. I place kisses along her jaw. Mumbling compliments to her. "Love you..so much...You're beautiful.." I press my forehead against hers. "My Zoe..my beautiful...perfect...Zoe."

* * *

><p>Delicate legs wrap around my waist as her petite hands rest on my shoulders. I can hear her soft gasps in my ear every time I thrust deeper.<p>

"Kyle..God.." I hiss in pain and pleasure as her nails scratch down my back. I go deeper and deeper with each thrust. Trying to hit that spot I know will make her scream. " Shit...Kyle.."

_There it is._

I concentrate on hitting it every time I thrust back in. "Right there...Right..there." She whimpers into my ear. My hand reaches between our bodies, thumb rubbing fast circles on her clit, wanting so bad to make her cum. To see her face contort in pleasure. A pleasure that I created. "Almost there...So good ...More" She gasps out, begging me. I grunt at her words. Thrusting harder, rubbing faster.

"Cum for me Zoe...Come on.."

She whimpers, "I'm gonna ...I'm gonna cum.." Her mouth goes next to my ear, letting out shaky breaths. "Kyle..cum with me..please..cum with me.." I can feel her purposely clench, trying to get me there.

"God..Zoe...Yes.." I groan, pushing my mouth to hers. After a few more thrusts she cums, bringing me with her. Both of us moan against the other's mouth. We help each other ride out our orgasms.

* * *

><p>We lay there, her head on my chest and my arms wrapped around her tiny frame. The sheets draped over our bodies.<p>

My fingertips lazily stroke her back, causing her to release a sigh in content. "I love you." I mumble, my lips placing a tender kiss into her hair.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>It's still dark out when my eyes open; hunger causing me to wake.<p>

Next to me, my angel's peacefully asleep. Leaning down, I kiss her forehead. I attempt to get out of bed without too much movement, not wanting to disturb her. But I'm not that stealthy.

She stirs and her eyes open slightly. Seeing me, she sits up. "What are you doing?" Her voice is soft and slightly hoarse.

"I'm just going to get a snack." I kiss her cheek, "Go back to sleep." I reach for my boxers, pulling them on. Yawning, she nods.

"Okay. Don't be to long." She says this as she lays back down, her eyes already drifting shut.

* * *

><p>Walking down the hall, I notice a light shining through a door.<p>

Casper's.

_Why is he awake?_

Quietly, I walk to his room. The door is open a crack and I'm able to see inside.

He's sitting on the floor, back to me. A single red candle is in front of him, the only source of light in the room. He sprinkles, what I think is dirt around the base of the candle. There's a vial next to him and he picks it up. He pours a little on top of the dirt. His head bends down toward the candle, and he spits onto the flame. It flares up about two feet, causing me to jump back a little in surprise. There's a book next to him that opened to a crtain page. I'm not close enough to make out the words. He picks it up and begins reading.

I can't make out what he's muttering at first. But his voice begins to get louder as he continues.

**"Come to me, my will is great. Your new fate, you can't escape."**

This chant goes on until the flame dies down to its original height. He blows the candle out and starts to get up.

Quickly, I head back to Zoe and I's room before he has a chance to see me. When I reach my door, I shut it softly; trying not to wake Zoe. But also so Casper didn't hear me.

* * *

><p>An hour, I lay in bed, my hunger long forgotten. My brain won't stop going back to what I witnessed.<p>

**_What spell was Casper casting?_**

**_What did he mean by 'your new fate'?_**

**_Was he trying to control someone?_**

* * *

><p>"I can hear you thinking in my sleep." Zoe's eyes are shut but there's a playful smile on her lips. "What's wrong?" She asks, turning to face me.<p>

I look at her a moment. I don't want to worry her, I don't even really know what was going on.

Smiling, I decide not to mention it. "Just wondering what we could do tomorrow, since it's Saturday. Maybe we'll go into town. Do some shopping, see a movie, or something." I lean toward her and kiss her gently.

"Okay, sounds good. Get some rest though." She tells me as she tucks herself into my side.

My arm lifts to rest across her stomach. "Alright, I will."

But sleep is difficult to achieve. I can't stop this feeling of worry. Whatever Casper was doing, I know in my gut, it has to do with Zoe.

**And that shakes me to my core.**

* * *

><p><strong>The spell that Casper recites is an actual. I embellished a little on like the flame flaring up but it's real. It's called a "Desire Me" spell and I found it on .com. I'll probably use other spells from that site in this story. Next chapter will be up, hopefully, by Thursday or Friday.<strong>


	4. update

Hi. I know I haven't updated in awhile. I've been going through some stuff and I haven't had time to write. But I'm back now and I'm going to start writing new chapters for my stories. Thank you to all that have left me nice reviews and who have read my stories. I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've written a new chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to have all of my stories updated by Sunday.


End file.
